Disturbia
by Princess Sammi
Summary: 'It's a thief in the night to come and grab you ... It can creep up inside you and consume you ...A disease of the mind, it can control you' First songfic of 2012. Song lyrics removed.


**Disclaimer: All I own from this is a very over-played copy of the 'Good Girl Gone Bad' album, I don't own the Worst Witch, and the song 'Disturbia', belongs to the awesome creature that is Rihanna! As for the madness that ensues … well that's all me:D**

**A/N: NCD – If you thought the 'Waking Up In Vegas' one-shot was slightly kooky, then you ain't seen nothing yet Dahling! ;) **

**I would just like to take the opportunity here to say that: I was NOT on hallucinogenic drugs when I came up with this a few hours ago… (despite what it may seem like when you read it lol) **

**Bit late but if you know me, you'll know that time-keeping isn't my strong point: **

**Happy New Year to all! I wish you all a fabulous 2012! **

**Love, **

**Princess Sammi**

**X**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>AN - Edited 2013- song lyrics removed. I've worried for some time about copyright laws and have thus made the decision to remove the lyrics from any writing I have done. :)******

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disturbia<span>  
><strong>

Staring at the vial of Wide Awake Potion in her hand she desperately wished she could just uncork the stopper and drain the contents. The green liquid, her saviour, looked so inviting, even more so as it glistened in the moonlight. It took every ounce of willpower she possessed not to do just that; the logical, rational part of her mind screaming out to her.

Long term use of any potion wasn't exactly encouraged; over time too much of it could poison the bloodstream. On top of that, like most substances, the more frequently it was used, the more tolerance was built up by the body, thus the less effective its effects became. It was for these reasons that it was advised to abstain from use for at least one week in each calendar month, thus allowing the body to cleanse itself of toxins.

Unfortunately for Constance Hardbroom, this meant that without the safety net of Wide Awake Potion, she would be unable to avoid sleep, the exhaustion would overwhelm her; she would lose the battle, both against tiredness and the demons in her head. And it was this thought that scared her the most.

People thought she wasn't one to suffer from fear, and that's what she led them to believe, but underneath the mask; she was petrified. Knowing that the minute she closed her eyes on the outside world, she was no longer safe; no longer in control.

The candle flickered, the shadow dancing across the wall, like death reaching out to snatch her into its grasp. It was nearly down to its last life, burnt down to the last dregs; melted wax dripping onto its pewter holder.

Taking a deep shuddery breath she decided that it was now or never and, reluctantly, blew the candle out, immersing the room in darkness. The darkness didn't bother her; she had spent enough time in it in her childhood years. In fact, if anything, she preferred it; the darkness concealed the truth. Her long eyelashes fluttered a few times before closing.

* * *

><p>The voice was barely above a whisper but she heard it. Calling out to her; the tone was light and playful, but there was no disguising the sinister intentions which lurked beneath the surface.<p>

"Constance … oh Constance …"

"Leave me alone"

It was supposed to be a demand, but it came out little more than a plea. Her usually sharp tone, practically inaudible, on edge like cut glass. The words caught in her throat; like she was scared to even speak out of turn. Pulling the covers tighter around her like they could offer her some form of shield of protection she squeezed her eyes shut tighter in a desperate attempt to stop the voice currently piercing into her skull, dripping its poison, one venomous drop at a time.

Her attempts were in vain, she could feel her former tutor's presence inside her head, and she was powerless and paralysed with fear to be able to stop it.

She could feel Heckitty grabbing the reins of control like an evil puppet master, the manipulator and she was the marionette, only able to act when Heckitty pulled the strings. Controlling her mind; controlling her emotions, her eyes glassed over; empty of life like a china doll. There was no winning, there was no escape.

Heckitty didn't even have to be around in her physical form to hold the power, wherever she was lurking, her presence in Constance's head was more than Constance could take. And it was clear that Heckitty wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Suddenly the surroundings of her room in Cackle's Academy vanished before her eyes and she found herself in the place that still haunted her daily: Witch Training College.

It still looked the same; it still smelt the same; it still twisted her stomach in knots at even the mere thought of being back there. Back in the place where everything had changed; where she had experienced the darkest of her days, the worst years of her life.

* * *

><p>She tried to scream, but no sound escaped from her lips. It was like she was behind a thick panel of glass. She tried to run but found her feet firmly rooted to the floor; she could see Heckitty approaching her, getting closer and closer. She could hear the worn down heel on the floor 'click click click' with every click, she got closer and closer, again Constance tried to back away but still to no avail would her legs allow her, her eyes flashed in panic. Panic so extreme she had to fight for breath before it took over her whole body.<p>

The ticking of the clocks on the walls surrounded her; all ticking to the same beat. It was too much 'click click click … tick tick tick … click … tick'. Everything about the place that she had dreaded, every sound that chilled her to the very core was there; it was all going off simultaneously, pushing itself to the forefront of her mind, twisting her thoughts, laughing in her face. She clamped her hands over her ears; she just wanted to make it all stop.

The clocks were still ticking.

tick …tick …tick_**  
><strong>_

Heckitty was still gaining on her

click … click …click

Click … tick … click … tick

Her footsteps were getting closer and closer until she was literally only a few steps away; instinctively Constance backed away, and found she could move this time. Her foot took one step back, her eyes met Heckitty's for a split second before she turned and ran, not daring to look behind her.

* * *

><p>She ran through the maze of the college, mapped out in her mind she could still remember the twists, the turns, the long corridors. She ran left. She ran right. Until she found the first door she could, begging it was unlocked. Reaching out she turned the handle and breathed a sigh of relief as the lock clicked open, stepping inside she bolted it behind her. Before leaning against the door and momentarily closing her eyes. When she opened them again she nearly had a heart attack. <em><strong><br>**_

The room was full of old portraits, covering nearly every inch of the walls. Portraits of witches from time gone by, and some of Heckitty herself. The room was dimly lit, a single near burned out candle its only source of illumination,

She was sure that – _'no Constance don't be stupid, it's just your eyes playing tricks on you'_

That's what she told herself, but she wasn't fully sure she believed her own words. Moving across the room she suddenly stopped and turned.

She hadn't imagined it.

The eyes of the portraits were moving, with each step she took their gaze followed her. They were surrounding her: so many pairs of eyes, following her; watching her; judging her...

Backing away she crashed into the wooden table at the back of the room. Not taking her eyes off what was in front of her, she daren't turn her back. Grappling with her left hand she felt across the table for something, anything that could act as a weapon.

She could feel what felt like a phone, briefly glancing round to check, she saw it was- an old, disconnected phone, the cable cut. The silence, eerie. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears.

Her handed hovered over the receiver

"ring ring"

"ring ring"

Her eyes widened in terror that was impossible.

"ring ring"

Amidst her panic she swept the phone off the table, sending it crashing onto the stone floor, it rang one final time before falling silent.

She had to get out of here.

* * *

><p>She rushed for the door, her palms sweating, fingers clammy unable to grip the lock, only adding to her ever increasing panic. The sweat glistened on her porcelain skin, her cheeks tracked with tears droplets, rapidly falling from her eyes<p>

From the corner of her eye she saw a shadow dancing across the wall; a hand reaching out towards her. Still fumbling with the lock she finally managed to slide the catch open. Pushing the door open she ran, banging it closed behind her.

She didn't even know where she was going now; the corridors felt foreign to her, she ran and ran desperate to find a way out. Desperate to escape.

She could feel Heckitty working her way deeper into her mind, battling with the logical part of her brain. And she was winning. She was losing the battle, she was losing grip on her sanity.

Hands digging into her head like claws, eyes closed she tried to drown Heckitty out, she tried to remain in control. She _**HAD**_ to remain in control.

Turning the corner she came face to face with the very monster she was running from.

"Must you make things so difficult Constance" Heckitty taunted her.

She couldn't answer.

Click … click … click

The portraits …staring at her. The eyes … following her …

left … right … left

Tick … tick … tick.

Suddenly the clocks chimed. Midnight struck. Over and over and over again.

She couldn't take anymore.

Heckitty … clocks … click … tick

The walls were closing in on her.

* * *

><p>Running again she found herself in the woods, the rain was pouring down from the heavens, the ground muddy … slippery … a monster chasing her. She turned to look behind her and lost her footing. <em><strong><br>**_

Landing in the mud, the shadow loomed over her …

Curling up tight into a ball, she closed her eyes tight, hands over her ears, shaking, rocking back and forth. Praying for the worst to be over.

Tossing and turning she fought hard to escape the invisible reins and regain control of her mind.

She couldn't let Heckitty win. She couldn't let her win. She couldn't let her …

She tossed left … she tossed right

Her arms flailing around like a fish out of water.

Fighting off the invisible demon tormenting her.

The monster loomed over her … the moonlight illuminating. She braced herself, this was it.

And then … and then …

* * *

><p>Constance woke with a start; her breathing shallow and caught in her throat, she had to try and calm herself before she hyperventilated. Her forehead covered in beads of perspiration; her skin clammy; her long dark hair matted and plastered to her face.<p>

The sun was just starting to rise: the sheer beauty of nature in full bloom as the colours merged into one; a mixture of yellows, oranges and reds. It was like a beautiful bouquet of flowers meshed together.

The sun had risen, and it was time she did too. As Deputy Head of Cackle's Academy she had duties to carry out. Stepping out from under the covers, she placed her right foot on the floor; not even wincing as the bitter ice cold of the stone made contact with it, bringing the left one out, her foot slipped as it braced something slippery.

Bending down she picked up the guilty object and allowed a smile to grace her features.

The vial of Wide Awake Potion.

Yes, it was dangerous; yes, over-use of a potion wasn't encouraged, and yes, she was supposed to be detoxing it from her system, but after the trip of hell her mind had just been on. It was clear that abstaining from that glorious green liquid, abstaining from her saviour, did her more harm than good.


End file.
